Overdrive
by SwissMissKitsch
Summary: Lee attempts to give Amanda her first driving lesson in a stick shift. Amanda accidentally forges ahead on her own with heroic results.


Here is the fic I submitted for the SMK Anniversary Fanzine over a year ago. We promised we would not post them anywhere online til after the reunion, so I am posting it now for anyone who may have missed the opportunity to get a copy. It was my first attempt at writing fic so I hope it is bearable...

OVERDRIVE

by SwissMissKitsch

Time Frame: Late Season One

(In the parking lot of IFF)

Amanda sat in the driver's seat of Lee's silver Porsche. Lee climbed into the seat on the other side of the car and closed the door. "Well, here's a place I never thought I'd find myself… sitting in the passenger seat of my own car!"

"Lee, I know you aren't all that thrilled about this."

"Amanda…"

Amanda ignored his plea and rambled on. "And I know that your time and expertise could probably be spent on something much more productive, like stopping Viktor What's-his-name from selling those Mongolia Papers."

"It's the Moldova Papers and his name is Viktor Ignatiev. You might have heard his name before. Our recent mole, David Benson, took up with him a few months ago." He took on a sarcastic tone. "And I suppose waiting a few more hours wouldn't start World War 3…"

Amanda continued to be oblivious to Lee's protests. "I think maybe I should ask Billy to assign another instructor for my driving lesson." "No, Amanda, I don't mind…really…"

Amanda smiled gratefully. "I really appreciate this, Lee."

Lee returned her smile and turned to buckle his seatbelt. "Well, let's get this o…" He caught himself and cleared his throat, "ummm.…underway. First you need to make sure you are pressing down the clutch while you turn the key."

Amanda looked at her feet. "I'm guessing this pedal over on the far left is the clutch because my car doesn't have one. How hard do I press it?"

"All the way to the floor."

Amanda scrunched her shoulders and grimaced in anticipation of an impending calamity. The car's engine came to life and Amanda slowly relaxed her posture in surprised relief. With a smile and raised eyebrows, she gave her head a sideways toss and said with forced confidence: "So far, so good." She released the clutch and the car jerked violently forward. The engine stalled. Amanda looked at Lee who momentarily gripped his forehead and tried to hide his annoyance quickly.

Lee spoke with forced patience, "I guess I forgot to mention not to let go of the clutch….."

Amanda shook her head, looking down toward her lap. Her shoulders drooped as she closed her eyes. "Lee, I'm sorry." She nodded as she replied, "But I think on a need to know basis, that was a need to know."

"That was my fault….."

Amanda gave a heavy sigh.

"No, really, Amanda, I'm sorry. Just hold down the clutch and start the car again." Lee gave her an encouraging smile. "And don't let go until I tell you."

Amanda took a deep breath, pressed the clutch and turned the key. With the accelerator still engaged, she turned to Lee, waiting for his next instruction.

He pointed to the stick shift, "Now, shift the car into first gear." Amanda bit her lower lip in concentration. She put the gearstick in the correct position. "Now slowly release the clutch and you're on your way."

Amanda eased the car into motion with a pace resembling a snail as Lee smiled tolerantly. She made her way to the exit of the Agency parking lot and pressed the brake. In a sudden panic, Lee blurted, "Don't forget to…"

But it was too late. The car sputtered and jerked and finally came to a sudden halt, halfway into the street. A car whizzed by within inches of the front bumper and the driver repeatedly honked his horn in aggravation. Amanda dropped her arms in her lap. "Oh, Lee, I'm sorry. Maybe we should quit before somebody gets hurt."

Recovering from the forceful jolt against the seat belt, Lee falteringly insisted, "No, Amanda, you can do this. It was my fault again. I forgot to mention how important it is that you hold down the clutch when you apply the brakes." Cars continued to honk as they drove past. "OK… start her up again, and remember… always use the clutch with the brakes. Always….."

Amanda nervously started the car again, deliberately pressing the clutch and again slowly releasing it. She made a slow right turn into the street. The engine began to moan as she picked up speed.

Lee pointed to the meters on the dashboard in front of Amanda. "The engine is working too hard. Shift it into the next gear. Nice and easy now."

Amanda grabbed the shifter and began to pull it into second.

"Amanda, wait! The clutch!"

"Right. I knew that. " Amanda pressed the clutch and shifted smoothly into second gear.

Lee's face wore a relieved expression. "Nice job, Amanda."

Amanda cracked an embarrassed smile. "Well, it wasn't really….."

"No really, Amanda. That was good. Now just remember to do that every time you change gears."

After several minutes of uneventful gear changes and stop signs, Amanda began to relax. "I think I'm really getting the hang of this now. Lee, you are a really good teacher. Of course, I'm not surprised that you're a really good teacher. You're a really good driver….."  
"Amanda…"

"…..and I've seen you do some pretty amazing things behind the wheel."

"Amanda!" Lee couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like that time….." As Amanda rambled on, her attention dwindled. The car veered and scraped the passenger-side fender against a telephone pole. She pressed the clutch and hit the brakes. "Oh… Lee…. I am so sorry. I know how much you love your car. Now don't panic…..I'm sure it isn't really that bad…"

Lee had already jumped out of the car and was running his hand along the scratched paint of the fender. Lee emitted a stifled groan. He tried to conceal his panic as he ran his fingers through the hair on the top of his head. "Oh, Amanda….do you know how much it will cost to fix this?" He shook his head.

Amanda gave a deep sigh as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Oh my gosh…..it is that bad," she muttered to herself. She shook her head as she mustered up the courage to lean over to the window and give a heartfelt apology. She rested her elbow on the passenger seat as she looked out the open window at Lee, accidentally pulling her feet off the clutch and brake. The car suddenly lunged forward and Amanda shrieked in a squeaky voice, "Oooh nooooo!" as she resumed her post behind the steering wheel. Lee watched in surprised amazement as he followed the car into mainstream traffic. He stopped short in the middle of the street, waving his arms in the air.

A wave of panic gripped Amanda as she tried to regain control of the vehicle. She tried frantically to recall the instructions that Lee had given her. "Always use the clutch with the brakes….always." Amanda decided her first priority was to get back to Lee. She carelessly drove across some railroad tracks, the flashing lights barely registering as she kept her eyes peeled for the next right turn.  
Lee quickly regretted his moment of hesitation in chasing after Amanda. For no sooner had he resumed the chase than the gates lowered on the railroad crossing and the morning train came speeding through like a bullet. Peering under the speeding train cars, he could see the taillights of the Porsche disappearing slowly into the distance.

Amanda continued on in her quest for a right-hand turn. In her distress, she took little notice of the young man making his way down the sidewalk on her right, though he was keeping a nervous eye on her all the while. "Why is she driving so slowly? Relax, Mike, relax," he muttered to himself. "You're just being paranoid. She doesn't know anything. Just walk calmly and don't give yourself away."

Frustrated by the stretch of distance to the next right turn, Amanda continued on, trying to maintain her sense of direction. Mike's anxiety was building as well, as the slow-driving brunette continued to follow him. He grasped the shoulder strap of the beige bag hanging at his side. He wasn't sure if he was the right person for this kind of work, but the money was good. If things went down without a hitch today, maybe he could eventually be promoted to the big time. He was pleased with his appearance. Blue jeans and a polo shirt certainly made him blend in, he thought. His light brown hair barely peeked out from under his Orioles cap. He was sure he looked like the average college student making his way home from classes. He again glanced at the driver of the car, attempting to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Viewing a street to the right, he took advantage of the opportunity to lose his potential shadow. He rounded the corner in hopes of deserting the silver car and continuing on his mission without further interference.

Feeling more at ease with the clutch, Amanda picked up a little speed. However, she slowed down again as she approached the traffic light, and the car began to shudder. "Oh my gosh.… the clutch…..always the clutch, Amanda." As the light signaled go, Amanda eased the car into a right turn.

Mike casually glanced behind him to make sure the coast was clear. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted the Porsche rounding the turn a half block back. "Oh man! I think I'm uncovered!" He removed his bag from his shoulder, clutching it like a football as he scrambled quickly into an empty garbage can still sitting by the side of the road. The odor was less than favorable, but he was thankful that the sanitation department had emptied it before he required its services. He crossed his fingers that his fears were unfounded. He hadn't done anything to blow his cover. How could she know?

Panic began to overtake Lee. Certain that Amanda would run into trouble, he paced back and forth impatiently as the train droned on for what seemed like hours. As soon as the last car passed through the crossing, he set off in the direction Amanda had gone, hoping she had not managed to get very far.

It took only a few moments for Amanda to notice the street sign ahead, indicating that the next intersection was a one-way street. She rolled her eyes as she hung her head. "Oh… it would be in the opposite direction. Amanda King, how do you get yourself into these things?" Having no other alternative, she scanned the street for a convenient place to turn around. Spying a suitable driveway on the left, she switched on the turn signal and checked for oncoming cars.

Mike's aromatic hideout was opposite the driveway to which Amanda was advancing. As she pulled in, she pressed the clutch and shifted. The car moved forward a short distance and Amanda pressed the brake and clutch. "I wanted reverse, not fourth… Why do they have to make this so complicated?" With a quick up and down motion, she brought the gearstick into the "R" position and double-checked before proceeding. Impatiently, she released the clutch and pushed the accelerator quickly to the floor. The car took off out of the driveway like a rocket and crashed into the garbage cans across the street, sending them toppling to the sidewalk.

Launched abruptly from his cramped position, Mike sat for a moment in stunned silence, until the sight of Amanda getting out of her car roused him from his daze. He muttered, "Wow, Lady, you mean business." Mike took off in a flash, headed for the row of bushes behind the garbage cans. He ducked as he ran and tried to formulate a plan to escape this lady detective's obviously masterful tracking and driving skills.

Amanda replaced the overturned garbage bins and hurried back to the car. Casting a curious glance at the man she spotted darting into the bushes, she started the car up again, painstakingly released the clutch, and began the seemingly endless journey back to Lee.

Breathlessly, Mike made his way down the street and rounded the corner. By a stroke of luck, the city transit bus was headed his way. He hailed the driver with his arms and climbed aboard, his shoulder bag barely squeezing through the closing doors. The driver maneuvered the bus into the left turn lane to wait for the green light.

Amanda's mind began to race. Thoughts of Lee's inevitable irritation, the repair of the damaged car, and the embarrassment she would suffer at the hands of Francine drew her attention away from her destination. She drove straight through the intersection, missing the left turn that would have taken her directly to Lee.

On signal, the bus rolled into the turn, following closely behind the silver Porsche that passed through the intersection a few moments before. The Porsche's velocity increased as Amanda's frustration grew. The engine groaned in protest. Amanda pressed the brake and the Porsche trembled and gave out. "Oooh noooo…." She rested her head on the steering wheel in exasperation. The honking of the bus behind her urged her into action. With reluctance, she picked up her head. "Come on, Amanda. You can't quit." She started the car again and with a look of determination on her face, she turned the ignition key.

By this time, overwhelming anxiety had overtaken Mike. He was certain that she had been unable to see him from around the corner, yet she had second-guessed his escape plans and headed the bus off at the pass. His face turned pale as he turned around in time to behold a man running toward the bus. "Oh great! She must have radioed for back-up!" In sheer panic, Mike forced the side doors of the bus open and raced down the sidewalk, passing the Porsche and vanishing around the corner on the right.

Lee sprinted down the block, hoping to rescue Amanda from the predicament that he saw before him. Although grateful to have finally located her, he was not surprised to find her in a dilemma. After all, Amanda was a creature of habit, and tight spots were a common occurrence for her. "Oh, Amanda," Lee managed to utter between heaving breaths.

Amanda was too flustered to notice the commotion around her as she set the car in motion once again. Desiring only to be invisible, she took the first right turn. She watched as the bus and a long line of cars passed through the intersection behind her. Focused on her rear-view mirror, she took no notice of the orange signs, warning of the missing bridge looming on the approaching horizon.

Mike was breathing hard as he continued to flee from his pursuers. His eyes were fixed on the street behind him as he tightly clutched the bag. He inadvertently knocked over a sign as he ran, and glanced down quickly but paid no heed to its message. The silver car was gaining on him, with only seconds before it would overtake him. A fleeting look toward his destination struck horror on his face.

Recovering from her bewilderment, Amanda suddenly grasped the situation lying before her. She hit the clutch and brakes simultaneously and the car screeched to a halt, stopping only inches from the pale man perched perilously on the rim of the missing bridge. They both heaved a sigh of relief. As Mike risked a glimpse of the chasm below his feet, Amanda released her tight grip of the steering wheel. Forgetting to turn off the engine, Amanda released her feet off the pedals, sending the car forward with a jerk. Mike was unable to absorb the resulting impact, and tottered only momentarily before losing his foothold on the bridge.

Amanda pulled the key from the ignition and opened the car door in a flash. At the edge of the bridge, she reluctantly peeked over, expecting a gruesome scene.

Mike hung precariously from the bridge, the beige bag still slung over his shoulder. "Alright, Lady, alright! You win! You can have the documents. Just pull me up!"

Amanda's face turned from dread to amazement. "Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry." In her typical fashion, she began to bombard the helpless man with a rambling explanation. "I don't know how I could have…. well, you see, I don't really know…. what did you say?" Amanda felt a hand rest on the small of her back. Turning, she was relieved to see an out-of-breath Lee Stetson at her side.

Mike's voice strained from the dangling weight of his body as he struggled for each breath. "That's what you're after, right? The Moldova Papers I'm delivering for Ignatiev."

Lee offered his hand to Mike and within moments they were standing side by side. Lee maintained a firm grip on Mike's arm. "You have the Moldova Papers?"

Mike unzipped the bag at his side with his free arm and pulled out a manila envelope. Amanda snatched it from his fingers and quickly unfastened the envelope's clip. As she browsed its contents, Mike turned to Amanda with a look of admiration. "Lady, you've got some amazing driving skills. I've never seen anyone pull off a performance like that." He turned to Lee as he nodded his head. "Mister, you should take driving lessons from her. She could teach you a lot!"

Amanda smiled and tossed her head sideways in modest embarrassment. Lee gave a quick glance toward Amanda and chuckled. With a firm grasp on Mike still in place, he shook his head as he led the weary party back to his car.

(In Billy's office later that afternoon)

Billy sat on the edge of his desk. "Well, I hope your car is fixed soon. You can use one of the Agency's cars until it's ready, Lee. I'm just glad you're alright, Amanda. And I want to congratulate both of you for intercepting the Moldova Papers. If those had fallen into the wrong hands, who knows what could have happened."

Lee casually placed his hands into his pockets. "Thank you, Billy. But I can't really take any credit for this one. It was all thanks to Amanda's bad luck that we nabbed Mike with those papers."

Amanda sheepishly tossed her head sideways. "I wouldn't say it was all bad luck. We caught Ignatiev's man, didn't we? I'd say there was some good luck in there somewhere."

Rolling his eyes, Lee placed his arm around the back of Amanda's waist, ushering her toward the door. Billy spoke as Lee turned the doorknob. They both turned at the sound of his voice. "You're absolutely right, Amanda."

Amanda smiled. Billy rose, remarking as they passed through the doorway, "AAAnd, Lee, we have learned something today."

Lee turned and gave Billy a puzzled look. "What's that?"

Billy smiled and pointed at Lee, "Amanda does come through in a clutch."

The couple exchanged exasperated glances and sighed. They entered the bullpen, leaving Billy chuckling to himself as he stepped around the desk to his chair.


End file.
